Jori- sleepover
by graciemae172
Summary: just a short little cute story about jade and tori :) GO JORI!


"Oh c'mon Tor...pleeeaaasssseee?" Jade looked up at her girlfriend with puppy eyes. Jade wanted Tori to watch 'The Scissoring' with her. "Aww but baby, it's gonna be scaarrryy.." Tori said her hands were intertwined with Jade's. "I promise i will look after you." Jade said to Tori, her lips were pressed up against the half-latina's forehead, once she had finished her sentence, she kissed Tori on the lips. "Oh, fine Jade, but that's only 'cos i love you so much though." Tori said, and tapped the gothic girl on the nose. "I love you too" Jade told Tori as she walked over to Tori's drawers to find the film that they wanted. Acutally it was really only Jade who wanted to watch it, but she knew that she would get a snuggle out of Tori from it. When she turned around she saw Tori lying in her underwear in the bed, Jade smiled. She honestly couldn't get enough of Tori. She quickly put the DVD into the big flat screen tv and took her clothes off, but leaving her bra and panties on, just like Tori, she wasn't quite ready to rush into all of the sex stuff yet, they had only been dating for a month. Jade slid under the duvet and let Tori snuggle into her, Tori's head was on her girlfriends chest and Jade's arms were wrapped around the 'Make It Shine' singers waist. Tori jumped at the first scene, which was somebody being tortured, hot wax poured all over the girl on the screens face. Tori Covered her eyes with her hands and let out an 'eek' Jade tightened her grip around her girlfriend to let her know that she was there. Tori's face was faced down into Jade's lap, it was clear that she was very scared and Jade didn't like it when Tori was like that. Jade rubbed the back of her girlfriends neck gently. "Do you want me to turn it off baby?" Jade asked. Tori's reply was a nod. Tori was very scared and they weren't even half way through the movie. "Okay.." Jade pressed the power button on the remote. "Sorry baby, i just really didn't like that film, are you annoyed? That you had to turn you favorite film off because of me?" Tori looked up at Jade. "No! Not at all baby! C'here and give Jadey a big kiss!" Jade smiled at Tori, and Tori smiled back, Tori climbed up Jade's body slowly to make sure she couldn't hurt her girlfriend, when her legs were on Jade's stomach she straddled her and gave her a big fiery kiss, that's the kind that made Jade go weak at the knees. They made out soon after giving eachother a sexy look, their tounges entered eachothers mouths, as soon as they were out of breath, Tori rested her head on her girlfriends chest, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, Jade fell asleep straight after. -=-=-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Jade was the first one to wake up the next morning, she felt the warmth when she saw that Tori was still holding her and cuddling into her tight. But straight after, she blushed, she felt Tori's hand glide up her body and then rest on her breast. Jade did remember the first night they got together and they were both drunk Tori said: "Jade, i love your boobs" and then she started to giggle. Jade smiled at that little flashback, it was a random thing for Tori to say, but at the same time, Jade found it supercute. When Jade looked down at her girlfriend it was only because the grip on her boob tightened and relaxed again, but she smiled wider, to see her looking up at Jade with very sleepy eyes. "Hey Cutie." Jade said and stroked the back of Tori's head, she had adorable bed hair, all messy. "good morning babe." Tori said with a smile. "Having fun there?" Jade pointed at were Tori's hand lays with her head. Tori quickly moved her hand away and put her head into the crook of Jades neck. "It's not my fault you make your way into my dreams.." Tori said, Jade only just made out what she said because her voice was raspy from sleeping. "I know baby, I know.." Jade stroked little comforting circles into the back of Tori's back, Tori liked it when Jade done that, Jade's smooth hands would skate nicely over her tanned body. "Jade, i love it when you are like this, nobody is around and we can just be ourselves without being stared at or commented on" Tori said and took her face out of Jade's neck and pushed herself off so she was lying next to Jade instead of being on top of her. "I like it too, baby, but stop worrying what people say, we are happy with each other, and will always have each others backs." Jade replied, and kissed Tori on her nose. "I love you Jadelyn West." Tori said as she swung an arm around Jade to bring her closer. "I love you too Victoria Vega." That day, they spent in bed cuddling each other and just talking about usual things, they had the perfect relationship anybody would want. -=-=-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- THE END. 


End file.
